Usuario:MilagaroDespercio
319px |-|*~Holi~* = Holi~ Me llamo MilagaroDespercio; pero me puedes llamar Mila, no me gusta estar en peleas, pero si tocas a mis bebes te reviento la cabeza y vendo tus organos <3 Me gusta el color rosa, los gatitos y conejos, sobre todo Hello Kitty <3 Estoy tambien en DeviantArt y Facebook <3 |-|*~Mis Amigos~* = Mis amigos de la wiki~ Orihara Kanra: Mi waifu <3 <3 <3 Nadie la toque que lo moñeo e-é -FOREVER ALONE- |-|*~Animes~*= Los animes que he visto <3 *Tokyo Ghoul *ESA CENSURA* *Ao no Exorcist/The Blue Exorcist *Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler I y II *Shingeki no Kyiojin/Attack on Titan *Kimi no Todoke *Aun no lo termino ; w ;* *Sword Art Online *No lo termine de ver, fue empeorando según yo :'I* *High School of th DEAD *Me arrepiento de haberlo visto...* *Neon genesis Evangelion *Love Stage!! *Dat censura plz* *Junjou Romantica *Huehuehue, Zukulentho~ <3* *Mirai Nikki *Otros de los que me estoy olvidando~ |-|*~Cosas zukulenthas~*= *El color rosa, blanco y negro *GLOZELL GITANA! ASDAD *Los gatitos *Los perros *Los conejitos *Tokyo Ghoul *Hello Kitty *Anime *The Legend of Zelda *Fire Emblem *Teorias *Five Night's at Freddy's *Vocaloid |-|*~Cosas que me ponen de muy mala leche~*= *Que toquen a mis niños, soy muy celosa uwu |-|*~Canciones favoritas~*= Me gustan todos lo géneros musicales, pero mis favoritos son el Rock y Orquesta.~<3 * Leia * Reon * Love is War * Rolling Girl * FairyTale * Heartbreak Hotel * Without Wings * Bad Romance * The Lost Memory * Hello Kitty * PONPONPON * CANDYCANDY * Bangarang * Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites * Girlfriend * Smile * Happy Ending * Alice * -ERROR *Just be Friends *Que decida el corazon *Answer *Magnet *Magnet Freedom *Spice! *Servant of Evil *SorrySorry *SPY *BONAMANA *Sexy Free & Single *Our Story *Tawagoto Speaker *Blue World *PA'TU CUERPO Glozell Gitana Remix |-|*~Mis artistas favoritos~*= * YOHIO <3 (ES MIO, NO LO TOQUEN O SE MUEREN) * Kamiya-Kun (Es un fanduber,busquenlo,canta como los angeles QWQ <3 * Arvil Lavinge * Skrillex (MIO TAMBIÉN ÒnÓ * Madeon (TMB ES MIO MIELDA * Zedd (IGUAL QUE LOS ANTERIORES >:I * David Guetta *Super Junior (Kyuhyun, Yesung, Henry, Sungmin *DAT ASS* Y Donghae son de mi >:I) *Nota:San Siwón es de Ori <3* |-|*~Personajes Fav.~*= *Kaneki Ken *Tokyo Ghoul* *Uta *Tokyo Ghoul* *Nishio -InserteOtroNombreAquí- *Tokyo Ghoul* *Hinami Fuegechi *Tokyo Ghoul* *Megurine Luka *Vocaloid* *Iroha Nekomura *Vocaloid* *Maika *Vocaloid* *Mayu *Vocaloid* *YOHIOloid *Vocaloid* *Gakupo *Vocaloid* *Izaya Orihara *Durarara!!* *Shizou Heiawjima *Durarara!!* *Yuuma *OC de Ori <3* *GLOZELL GITANA <3 <3 <3 *Desahogada* *Marifé *Desahogada* *Isabel *Desahogada* *Mariantonia *Desahogada* *Analisa Melano *Desahogada* *Josei *Desahogada* *Pit *Kid Icarus* *Rin Okumura *Ao no Exorcist* *Yukio Okumura *Ao no Exorcist* *Gasai Yuno *Mirai Nikki* *Akise Aru *Mirai Nikki* *Sebastian Michaelis *Kuroshitsuji* *Ciel Phantomhive *Kuroshitsuji* *Eren Jaeger (Y se va(?) *Shingeki no Kyojin* *Levi Ackerman *Shingeki no Kyojin* *Jean *Inserte Nombre Aquí* *Shingeki no Kyojin* *Marco Bodt *Shingeki no Kyojin* *Namine Ritsu *UTAUloid* *KAIKIM *UTAUloid* *Shinta Amaine *UTAUloid* *Lucina *Fire Emblem* *Chrome *Fire Emblem* *Marth *Fire Emblem* *Groot *Guardianes de la Galaxia* *KingBach *Vine* *JoshKwondikeBar *Vine* *JERROME JARRE *Vine* *Rudy Manusco *Vine* *DeStorm Power *Vine* *JUCA *Vine* *Jerry Purpdrank *Vine* *Curtis Lepore *Vine* *Christian DelGrosso *Vine* *Alexy *Corazón de Melón* *Lysandro *Corazón de Melón* *Armin *Corazón de Melón*